The Last Remaining
by Dalene
Summary: This is about the few remaining Great Wolves. OC's. Please R&R!
1. Prologue Part I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the shows or characters, except for Madeira, Rain, and Sky.   
  
**Author's Note:** I just wanted to describe the characters in my story a little bit because some of my readers were very confused. All three of the characters I mentioned above are wolf demons, and since there are lots of types of wolf demons, I call them Great Wolves. Great Wolves have two forms, and have the ability to change form at will. There is the wolf form, where, once full grown, they are at least 5 or 6 times the size of a normal wolf (big enough so two humans could fit on their backs comfortably). Their other form appears more human, but they keep their wolf ears, tail, and eye color. Madeira is a black wolf with golden eyes. Rain is a white wolf with blue eyes and Sky (I might end up changing her name) is not in this story yet, but she is a white wolf with golden eyes.   
  
It had been eight, long years since his pack had been massacred. He could still hear their screams and howls as they were torn apart by the demon slayers. He felt the tears well up behind his eyes as a cold hatred filled his soul. He would find the demon slayers, and he would avenge his pack's death.  
  
A soft scrambling noise filled the cave he was staying in, and he pricked his wolf ears toward the entrance. The cave was well hidden, sitting on top of a steep, pebbly hill. No one would be able to find it in the dark, unless they had been there before. His nose picked up the scent of another wolf, one carrying food. His mouth started watering. He hadn't eaten in nearly a week.  
  
a young wolf whispered, slowly venturing into the pitch black of the cave. I've brought food.  
  
What else have you brought me? The wolf demon demanded, turning to face the boy. The light from a crack in the cave's side reflected off Madeira's intimidating golden eyes, causing the young wolf demon to cringe.  
  
I'm sorry, there is nothing else. There were no travelers to steal from. They've been avoiding this area because of us, the second wolf hurriedly explained, laying his white ears flat and tucking his tail slightly under his legs.  
  
Madeira sighed. Rain, this has gone on too long. I'm tired of eating meat already picked over by buzzards and flies. We need to move. He paused, taking in all of the things they had accumulated in the year or so they had been living in the cave, then continued, We will leave tomorrow morning.  
  
Rain said nothing, but proceeded to open the bundle he had been carrying on his back. He offered Madeira the best of the food he had found, then picked at the scraps that were left. He didn't want to move. This place felt so secure, like home. Like the home he never really had.  
  
After Madeira's pack was destroyed, a wolf from Rain's pack found Madeira wandering around by himself and took him back to the place where they were staying. Generally, taking in a wolf from another pack was considered taboo, but times were changing. The demon slayers were searching out all the Great Wolf packs and destroying them. There were barely any Great Wolves left, and to survive, they would have to accept him into their pack.  
  
Madeira was taken in by Rain's mother, and they were raised as brothers. To Rain's light furred pack, a black furred wolf was rare, and bad luck.  
  
Rain was very young at the time (only four in human years, whereas Madeira was eight), so Madeira was the only one who remembered how his second pack was killed, just two years after he was adopted.  
  
Soon after that last thought, Rain curled up next to Madeira and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Prologue Part II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the shows in this story! Don't sue! I only own  
Madeira and Rain. I also own the characters Rukomi, Tirane, Aztalan, and Meji.  
(Aztalan and Meji aren't in the story yet, but they will be soon!)  
**  
Author's Note**: When Rain and Madeira are in their Great Wolf forms, they  
growl. They aren't mad, but they just ... growl when they talk.  
  
Rain awoke to the sounds of Madeira packing their belongings from the  
cave. Rubbing his eyes, he asked, Where will we be going?  
  
I don't know. We'll find some place, don't worry, came Madeira's  
distracted answer. Do you have enough energy to change your form? We won't be  
able to carry all of this in these forms. Rain nodded silently, helping  
Madeira to finish his packing.  
  
10 minutes later, they were dragging the heavy packs out of the cave and  
down the steep slope. Madeira closed his eyes, and he began changing his  
shape. In a few seconds, he had gone from a boy with black wolf ears and tail to a  
young black Great Wolf with golden eyes. Rain became his white furred, blue  
eyed Great Wolf form shortly after.  
  
Grabbing the packs with their teeth, they set off through the thickly  
wooded area that had surrounded their previous home.  
  
After a day of traveling with no breaks, Rain collapsed on the ground.  
I'm tired, he growled softly, panting. I need some water.  
  
Madeira's ears pricked up, and he growled in response, There's a stream  
not too far from here. Can you walk?  
  
I think so. Rain tried to get up, but one of his legs wouldn't hold  
his weight. He tried to get up again, looking panicked.  
  
Stay down. We'll have a look at that when we get back from the stream.  
Change back and I will carry you.  
  
As Rain changed back, Madeira noticed blood on Rain's leg, but he  
couldn't see a cut. Not a very good sign. Maybe they could clean it in the stream. Madeira crouched down for Rain to climb on his back, then ran off in the direction of the running water.  
  
When they reached the stream, Madeira let Rain off his back. The air by  
the water burned Madeira's eyes.  
  
What is that smell? Rain asked, sniffing the air around him. It  
smells almost like... He didn't have to finish the rest of his sentence; Rain just looked at Madeira and they both knew. It was the scent of burning human flesh.  
  
Madeira reached the clearing by the stream in time to witness one of the  
most horrifying sights of his young life. One that could not be forgotten, no  
matter how hard he tried.  
  
The metal chain the demon held lashed out, catching a human in the  
temple, crushing half of their skull. She tugged it back up, coiling it around her hand, then lashing it back out again, coiling around the throat of another  
human. She tugged it towards her, tightening it until his head was severed from his body. His blood splashed on her giant black wings. She licked it off, her red eyes dancing with laughter. Her dark hair was matted down with blood from the many humans she had slaughtered previously. She had started a large fire to throw their bodies in, dead or alive.  
  
Another winged demon darted out from the chaos of the village; a younger  
girl with dirty blond hair cropped at her shoulders, as covered in blood as  
her partner in crime. She was small enough to go in between the people, slashing this way and that with a large knife.  
  
The chaos died down as the duo killed the last of the villagers. They  
then set fire to most of the huts in the village. Madeira silently padded over to the two winged demons, staying just out of striking range of the metal chain.  
  
I am Madeira, of the Great Wolves, he growled. Please let us pass  
through. We do not wish you any harm.  
  
One of the Great Wolves, huh? The demon with the black wings asked,  
stepping forward. I heard that they were wiped out a decade ago. Well, isn't  
this a treat? She smirked at them. Why should I let you pass? Why shouldn't I just kill you?  
  
Madeira stared at her in shock. We mean you no harm, so please let us pass.  
  
Oh, you mean us no harm, do you? Then why is it you killed off our friends? Her red eyes burned with anger.  
  
What? I've killed no one, you harpy, now let us pass! Madeira growled, baring his teeth.  
  
I have heard about you. Your village was wiped out by the winged wolves of Athseria, wasn't i? Rain struggled to speak.  
  
The demon looked startled for a moment, then replied, Yes. It was.  
  
We are nothing like the winged wolves. We do not kill for no reason. Please let us pass, Rain whispered.  
  
Tirane, please, Rukomi, the younger demon said, her grey eyes pleading. One of them is hurt. We should help them.  
  
Madeira stared at her, surprised. He had heard that the winged demons were very good healers, which was exactly what Rain needed.  
  
Tirane gave Rain a critical look. It doesn't look like there's much  
life left in him. I don't know what I can do, Rukomi.  
  
Just try, please, Rukomi, the younger demon, pleaded. Tirane studied Rain for a moment, then nodded silently.  
  
Rain gave a soft groan and started sliding off Madeira's back, which was now covered in Rain's blood. Tirane caught him just before he hit the ground.  
  
If I do this for your friend, what will you do in return for me?  
Tirane asked as she carried Rain into the only hut in the village that hadn't  
burned down. She stared up at Madeira, who had changed forms, patiently. I could always let your friend die, you know. I won't help him until you answer me.  
  
I don't have much to give you, Madeira protested, sounding panicked.  
He looked around nervously.  
  
We're waiting, Tirane said, and Madeira could hear a hint of amusement  
in her voice.  
  
I don't have anything to give you, but if you save his life, I will be  
indebted to you.  
  
While Madeira had been looking around, Tirane had already started on  
healing Rain's wound. Sounds good to me, she said.  
  
Rukomi said, giving him a bowl filled with liquid,  
drink this. You'll feel better.  
  
Rukomi, you better save some of that for this one here, he's going to  
need it, Tirane said over her shoulder, smirking.  
  
Will he be all right? Madeira asked, slurring his words. He felt so  
tired.  
  
Yeah, he'll be fine. You had better get some sleep, you look  
exhausted, Tirane said, finishing the last stitch on Rain's leg.  
  
Madeira closed his eyes for a minute, and promptly fell asleep. When he  
opened them again, it was morning and the two demons were gone.  
  
Author's Note: I hoped you liked it! Please R&R! Thanks!


	3. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot and my characters: Madeira, Rain, Tirane, Rukomi, Meji, and Aztalan.  
  
How long has it been, Madeira? Rain asked, startling Madeira out of his thoughts.  
  
Madeira asked, looking over at Rain and getting the glare full in his eyes from the sun reflecting off of Rain's white-blond hair.  
  
How long has it been since we saw Rukomi and Tirane? Rain repeated, looking up into Madeira's eyes.  
  
Madeira sighed, thinking. About six years.  
  
I wonder how they are now. Maybe we will see them again soon, Rain mused.  
  
Madeira agreed, proceeding through the meadow they were traveling through. Up ahead, he could see where the dense forest continued. His eye caught a light colored blur in the forest, heading towards them. Rain, do you see what that is in the forest?  
  
Could it be? Rain asked, squinting. It is! It's a young Great Wolf!  
  
In a few short minutes, the Great Wolf had reached Madeira and Rain. His blond fur was matted with burs, and his green eyes stared at the two other Great Wolves in their second forms.  
  
Are you Madeira and Rain, of the Great Wolves? He panted.  
  
Yes. Who are you? Madeira asked, raising an eyebrow at the young demon.  
  
I am Meji of the Great Wolves. I must ask you to come with me, Meji growled.  
  
Why is that? Questioned Madeira.  
  
My mother has been searching for you. I smelled other Great Wolves and I knew they were you. We are the only ones left. Meji replied.  
  
You must have a good sense of smell to have picked up our scent from miles away, but I don't doubt you. We will come with you, Madeira said wearily, preparing to shift shape. Rain did the same.  
  
A few minutes later, the three of them arrived in a small clearing where Meji's mother lay in her Great Wolf form. She lifted her head up, and stared in shock at Rain. Rain! I never thought I would see you again!  
  
Aztalan? I thought the demon slayers killed you when our pack was massacred? Rain growled, before touching noses with her in way of greeting.  
  
No. I saw you two escape and I have been searching for you ever since, Aztalan replied weakly. It was then that Madeira realized why Meji had sounded so urgent for them to come with him: Aztalan was dying. She had deep gashes in her sides and legs. One of her ears was missing on the opposite side that Rain was on, so he didn't notice it.  
  
A small white form wiggled out from underneath her. Aztalan looked down at it sadly. Rain, I am dying. I need you to take care of my young.  
  
Rain looked at her, completely shocked. How could his best friend since he was young be dying? No, you can't be dying, Aztalan. That's not possible!  
  
Rain, look at my wounds. There is no way to recover from this. The demon slayers are still after us. They got me, and I can't let them get you or my young. You must leave. They are close by.  
  
Rain shook his head. I will not leave you! He snarled.  
  
You must, Aztalan growled softly. While they had been arguing, Madeira saw that a dark figure had crept up on them. It stood perfectly still in between two trees at the very edge of the clearing. The only way he knew it wasn't a shadow of a tree was the way its fingers danced on a chain looped around its waist.  
  
Rain, we must leave now. There is a demon slayer hidden by the shadow of the trees. There may be more. Madeira growled quietly. Rain looked to where Madeira had been looking, then nodded.  
  
Madeira picked up the youngest Great Wolf pup in his teeth, and nudged Meji in front of him. Rain slowly walked away, his ears flat against his head and his tail tucked in between his legs. He turned back one last time to see the demon slayer come out of the trees and use the chain it had around its waist to give one final blow to Aztalan.  
  
I'll get you, all of you. I promise you that, the demon slayer called after them. More shadows emerged from the trees. There were too many to fight. Rain turned around and ran after Madeira.  
  
After they had been running for a good half hour, Madeira stopped. He let go of the Great Wolf he had been carrying, hoping that he had stopped in a safe spot.  
  
Meji wouldn't look at any of them. She doesn't have a name yet.  
  
Who doesn't? Madeira asked.  
  
My sister. She doesn't have a name yet. My mother didn't have time to name her before the demon slayers attacked us. Meji, now in his second form, started to cry. Rain came up behind him and put his arms around him.  
  
Would you like to name her, Meji? Madeira asked gently.  
  
I would name her Aztalan, if I were to name her, Meji said, wiping away his tears.  
  
That's a beautiful name. I think that would be a good idea, Rain said, standing up. The three of them looked over at the newly named pup, who was too young to change forms.  
  
Madeira nodded. So that settles it.  
  
**Author's Note:** I hoped you like this chapter, even though it was so short. Please review!


End file.
